


[Podfic] Matt Murdock vs. the Media

by Jadesfire



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, News Media, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofMatt Murdock vs. the Mediaby JeannetteRankinFor this genius prompt:Matt, as Matt, saves the Avengers in a profoundly simple way when their tech and sight (via removal of light sources) is compromised. It's not complicated and absurdly simple yet everyone acts like he saved the world. The newspapers won't shut up about it but by at least they have more clientele.a.k.a. Matt and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad news cycle.





	[Podfic] Matt Murdock vs. the Media

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matt Murdock vs. the Media](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244211) by [JeannetteRankin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin). 



> With huge thanks to JennetteRankin for giving me permission to record this.
> 
> Music is _News of the World_ by The Jam

[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244211)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Stream or Download!

**With Music (31:12)** | **Without Music (29:51)**  
---|---  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/lnrn72q1ol/Matt_Murdock_vs_The_Media_whole_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_ |    
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ioq6kp4ssq/Matt_Murdock_vs_The_Media_whole.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  
  
[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tx9028fk026gds0/Matt%20Murdock%20vs%20The%20Media%20%28whole%20with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox

| 

[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5c5aex20veglnpd/Matt%20Murdock%20vs%20The%20Media%20whole.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6nvzxlqzm7xd0nd/Matt%20Murdock%20vs%20The%20Media%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox

| 

[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4jb8i79ls9qozgg/Matt%20Murdock%20vs%20The%20Media%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox


End file.
